The King's Return
by vitani459
Summary: I was bored.. lol! plz comment!


The Lion King: The King's Return

_Background: __There once was a lion named Rayku, he had an adopted cub who fell in love with a pride land lioness cub. His name was Kinrai. Sadly, the lioness cub loved another lion. Kinrai eventualy went mad with jelousey and threatened the lioness cub he loved. Now this lioness cub's name was Vitani. The lion cub she loved was the prince Kopa. And Nala could not bear for anything to happen to her son, so she did what she had to do. She put Kinrai's soul to rest. Rayku was furious and moved to the jungle where he swore revenge on the pride lands. Then Vitani's mother killed the one she loved, Kopa. Now Vitani who once had two lovers was left with none. She was heart broken. Many tried to kill Rayku but many lost there lives to him. Rayku was a murder, he even raped his own daughter and he bore his cubs. Finally, a lion named Zecon took Rayku down and killed him, stopping the madness. And thus came Simba's Pride. And here is my version what happens afterword._

Vitani sat down on a rock, until Nala came up and said, "Come see Kiara and Kovu's cubs, they were just born, there are five!" Vitani followed Nala to the cave where the cubs were nestled. She was saddened a little by the fact that she would never be able to have a cub with someone. She had ruined her chances of that as a cub. After seeing the cubs, she went hunting. She stalked a Zebra until she leaped with great force, and tackled it to the ground. She then relized it was being dragged away from her by another lion. It was Mheetu! Nala's brother, who was just a little older than herself. "Mheetu! Why don't you stay in the pride lands for awhile, it'll be fun!" So the two walked back and caught up. Time went by and they fell in love. But then a certain someone found his way back to pride rock. Kopa found his way back and explained that he had been knocked out and dragged away and he had been searching for pride rock for years. He and Vitani were reunited. And Mheetu was saddened but accepted it. Vitani and Kopa were to adopt a lost cub Simba had found, he mother was lost. His name was Adofo. But then a lioness named Duma kept saying it was her son. And then she saw Kopa, and Kopa saw her. Kopa knew this lioness, it had been his past mate while he was lost in the desert, and Adofo was his son. So he left Vitani for Adofo's sake and Vitani was alone. Until she met two lion cubs, Asali a female, and Asani, a male. There mother had just been killed because she was of Rayku's blood. Asani was kidnapped and was to be trained to kill everyone, but Vitani took Asali to raise. But soon after Asali developed a fatal cough that ran in her blood. She soon died and everyone was devastated. But then Rafiki gave Vitani some magic fruit and she ate it and was able to see spirts for a while. She saw Asali was reunited with her real mother and she was happy. But she also saw the now full grown Kinrai who apologized and said it was all his fault. She then had to leave. She soon found out she was pregnant, with Kopa's son. So she had that cub then ran back to Mheetu so Unari, her new son would have a father. Soon Vitani and Mheetu had a son, Kuiga. Adofo would come play all the time as the three treated each other like brothers. Then Kinrai showed up, as he had reclaimed his body and was alive again, came to help Vitani with the cubs. Mheetu got jealous and left. Kinrai licked her, and got her pregnant, because sence he came back to life he was overly fertile, and neither of them new that would happen. So they had a Femal cub named Maui. Then Kopa realized he had a cub with Vitani so he went to her, because he truly loved her. And then Kinrai had to go because he was to be king of another pride. Kinrai never knew he had a daughter. Adofo gets mad and confused so he goes to live with a rogue for a while until when he is a teen he goes back to see his mother, but she had died from the same cough of Asali. So he lives with his Father and Vitani who was always like a mother to him. _yup I made this cause I was bored. Its roughly based on a rp. _


End file.
